Kuoh Academy
Kuoh Academy.png|The front entrance of Kuoh Academy Kuoh academy.PNG|The back entrance of Kuoh Academy high_school_dxd1.JPG Kuoh Academy new.JPG upper_bg.png Kuoh Academy IMG 2.PNG Kuoh Academy (駒王学園 Kuō Gakuen) is one of the main settings of High School DxD, and the school most of the main characters go to. History Not much is known about Kuoh Academy, other than the fact that it was originally an all-girls private school. At some point before the start of the series (when the old school building was still in use at that time) Kuoh Academy changed into a co-ed school and the new school building was made. Appearance Exterior Interior Uniforms Kuoh Academy boys' uniforms consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. Kuoh Academy girls' uniform consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. Both of the uniforms' dress shirts also have short-sleeved versions for spring/summer; for the boys, without the blazer, while the girls, without the shoulder cap. For gym, the uniforms consist of a white t-shirt with navy blue accents with the Kuoh Academy emblem embroidered on the front, left side, navy blue bloomers (for girls) or shorts (for boys), and navy blue and white sneakers. For colder climates, the girls wear a pink and white tracksuit with black accents, while the boys wear a grey tracksuit with identical features. Clubs Occult Research Club The Occult Research Club is the club where Rias Gremory and her peerage meet. The club name itself is a misnomer, actually serving as a front to keep the humans from learning about the Devils' existence. The club is located at the old school building of Kuoh Academy. Student Council The Student Council is the Academy's student government led by Sona Sitri. In reality, the Student Council is actually a base for Sona's peerage, similar to Rias' Occult Research Club. Tennis Club A sports club of the school, led by Kiyome Abe. Irina Shidou's Salvation of Love Club The Salvation of Love Club is a new club founded by Irina Shidou in Volume 6 of the novels after she transferred to Kuoh Academy. It's sole purpose is helping students in need. It is not an official club, thus Irina is the sole member currently. Girls' Kendo Club A sports club shown in the anime. The girls in the club are often subjected to the Perverted Trio's peeping, who in return beat them up with their shinai. Photo Club Not much is known about this club besides its existence, Matsuda, one of Issei's friends is a member of this club. Students and Staff Staff *Lord Gremory (Administrator) *Azazel (Chemistry Teacher) *Rossweisse (Civics Teacher) First-Year Students *Koneko Toujou *Gasper Vladi *Ruruko Nimura *Ravel Phenex Second-Year Students *Issei Hyoudou *Yuuto Kiba *Asia Argento *Xenovia *Irina Shidou *Matsuda *Motohama *Murayama *Katase *Aika Kiriyuu *Genshirou Saji *Tsubasa Yura *Tomoe Meguri *Momo Hanakai *Reya Kusaka *Tadami Kamo Third-Year Students *Rias Gremory *Akeno Himejima *Sona Sitri *Tsubaki Shinra *Kiyome Abe College Students *Loup Garou Trivia References Category:Locations Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Terminology Category:Gremory Clan Category:Sitri Clan Category:Browse